Lost Hearts
by Puzzlefreak14
Summary: They are a part of our hearts: our pets. Some of us have cats for pets, and maybe they go missing one day. Sometimes, they come back, other times...they don't. However, what if they all left for the same reason? Join Patch, a former kittypet, as he follows "E" the mysterious cat to help him recruit more and more cats for the rise of the new Clans. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my new story, Lost Hearts. Well, this is just the prologue, not the actual story. That's coming along soon, just not this chapter. If you don't want to read char prologue, fine. Just go read the A/N at the bottom though because it's sort of important. Have a good read!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sounds of birds chirping and leaves dancing in the breeze woke up the sleeping cat. Lazily opening an amber eye, he didn't realize he was somewhere else until he looked around properly. Startled, he scrambled up on his paws. This was definitely not the place he fell asleep in. With his eyes stretched wide, he started looking around for any sign of familiarity, his dark red fur swaying with the ever present breeze.

A soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hello young one."

The red cat spun around to face the newcomer. It was a white she-cat, very pretty as well. She was small and delicate, and took every step as if she was standing on wood, rotting wood that would collapse if she stepped on it too hard. Stars danced in her fur, and she was as transparent as ice.

Crouching down in preparation for attack, he hissed: "Who are you? How did I get here?" The newcomer purred, amused. "My name is Cloudstep, the last medicine cat of ForestClan."

The red cat was confused, confused about what she was telling him, yet he was still wary towards her. "A medi-what? Wait, you still haven't told me where I am." Cloudstep stepped a bit closer causing the red tom to back away.

"You are in StarClan's hunting grounds, young one. The place where good, noble warriors go to after death." The red cat's eyes blazed.

"So I'm DEAD!?" He yowled furiously. "I swear, if you had anything to do with this, which I'm sure you do, you're going to pay!"

"Calm down!" meowed Cloudstep. "I'm not a dirty rogue who would kill an innocent cat in their sleep." She sighed. "Let me explain. Near the twoleg place you call home, there is an area with forests, moors and swamps. Those areas were ruled for generations by four groups of wild cats. There were many positions in each of these Clans. One of them was the Medicine Cat, who took healed the injured Clanmates and who communicated with StarClan, our ancestors who watch us from the sky. I am one of those."

The red cat was intrigued by this. "Your ancestors? You mean the dead ones? Wait, you said we were in StarClan's hunting grounds. That means your from StarClan too?"

Cloudstep nodded once more. "Yes I am. I have long since passed away from your world to here, as the last medicine cat of the Clans. But on with my story. I was the Medicine Cat, but there were many other roles in the Clan. The leader was in charge of the Clan. The deputy was the confident of the leader. If the leader died or retired, they would take over as leader. The warriors would protect the Clan with their lives from foxes or enemy Clans, and feed them too with the prey they caught on hunting patrols. The Queens would nurse and take care of the kits until they got to be 6 moons old, ready to be the apprentice of a warrior or medicine cat and then become one themselves. When they get old and retire, they become elders who live the rest of their lives peacefully, but can still fight if they need to. Are you catching all of this?"

The red cat nodded. "Yeah, I think so." Cloudstep continued.

"There are rules that needed to be accepted however. The Warrior Code, it was called. It was very usefull, keeping evil and misfortune at bay while bringing in peace. Try as they might, however, some cats would break the rules here and there. Some were by accident, but some were not. I was one of them..." Cloudstep stopped and turned away, but the red cat was hooked.

"No no, please, tell me more of how you broke this law of yours." he said with a grin. Cloudstep huffed, about to say something to rebuke this comment, but held her tongue. "All right. One of the rules for the medicine cats is that they cannot take mates and defiantly not have kits. I broke both those rules. The end result was you and your sister Blossomkit, who currently goes by the name of Blossom."

The red cats eyes widened in shock. This strange cat couldn't be his mother! Could it? It would explain the familiarity he felt with her, as well as the coloration of her sister, who he now knows is named Blossom. And yet, this strange cat in his dream told him- Realization swept across his face and a huge grin appeared. This was just a dream, nothing more. This wasn't real, just his mind playing tricks on him. "Your not a real cat, I'm just dreaming!"

As swift as light, Cloudstep dashed towards him and scratched him on the nose. Pain exploded on his muzzle. Before he could swipe back, the she-cat leaped back, out of his grasp. "Does that feel like a dream?" she asked, a slight tone of frustration in her voice. Calming down, she apologized. "I'm sorry, young one. I needed you to realize this is all too real. I have a mission for you."

The red cat was starting to feel overwhelmed. This crazy she-cat from the stars said she broke a law and had him, and now wanted him to do something. He was convinced that this couldn't get any crazier. Cloudstep continued. "I need you to rebuild the Clans."

Apparently it could.

"The Clans have been silenced for too long, we need to rebuild them to their former glory. Do you wish to do this for me, for all of StarClan?"

The red cat thought about this for a second. Living in harmony with others... He had never had that while he was growing up in the streets. Yet, he felt like he wanted it, he needed it. He nodded ascent. "Sure, yeah, I will."

Cloudstep looked please. Light started to shine from her as she spoke: "Go, my son, find cats who are willing to join and rebuild the Clans. Find them, and lead them to a place that is suitable for all that you can claim for the Clans for seasons to come! May StarClan light your path!" And, after a brilliant flash of light Cloudstep was gone, and the red cat woke up.

"Well," he said as he got up, "I guess I'll get to work then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: You like? I hope you do. This is just the prologue, by the way, if you haven't guessed it. Now, this story, if it isn't on written on the summary, is about how the cats that were in our lives who we think is lost is actually in the these new Clans. I know that a good chunk of people out here on this site have or know someone with a cat, and it happens sometimes that these pets get lost. Sometimes they come back, but other times...they don't. So, if you or anyone you know has had a cat that was or is lost, you can send them to me through my forum, since reviews like that aren't allowed. I will include ALL of these cats in my story, and you can see them grow and evolve here. The forum is called ****_Puzzlefreak's Forum for Stories_****, I believe. If you can't find one like that then just click on my penname, the forum should be marked somewhere around there. Lets say that you can't or don't want to access the forums and you still want to send me your cat. That's great! Just PM me it instead. I** **will place a form under here and on the forum so that it will be easier for you to submit your cat and me to get info about them so I can write them. Have a good day/night, and keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	2. The Adventure Begins

I open my eyes. Sunlight is streaming through the window and I see birds fluttering outside. Huh, I must've slept 'till morning this time. Getting up from my fluffy cat-bed, I stretch my cramped legs. I look around. Hey, I'm the only one up. Bored, I looked at my fur to see if it needed some grooming. Hmm... the white all over me is fine except this spot on my chest, and every single area around my brown and black patches are ruffled. Uhg. I start to groom it, doing my best to make it all smooth.

By the time I'm done, I see Nick coming towards me. "Hey Patch. How's it going?" he says in a laid back way. Nick is, and always has been, huge. Not huge as in fat, but as in big-boned and bulky. His fur is just like mine, but instead of having patches like me, he has one big spot on his back and is way more fluffier. "Pretty good," I reply. "I wonder how Boots is going?" Nick snorted. "She's probably still in her little nook in the basement. Let's go check her out, if you want to see her. She does deserve company."

We started walking to the little ledges that lead to the basement. Boots is scared of almost anything, so she usually hangs out in the basement to avoid any danger she could ever come across. The main cause for this problem is the dog our housefolk has. It's a big brown jumpy thing, and it was always fine with cats. But Boots is convinced that it's plotting to destroy us or something and refuses to come out of the basement when the dog is the housefolk's nest. Despite all this, she's really nice and is always there for advice.

Down in the basement, different housefolk things are strewn about the floor. One of them is this little rough den thing they got for Boots so she could socialize a bit more with them. She uses it, but still doesn't go up to the housefolk much. I climbed to the top of the small looming den while Nick stayed at the bottom. "Hey Boots, are you here?"

An audible thump sounded from inside the den. "Who's there?" nervously asked Boots. A gray head poked out of the den, eyes softening when they saw me. "Oh Patch, it's you! Is Nick here too?" From below, Nick meowed, answering her question. She looked relieved. "Oh good! I thought we were getting invaded or something. So, anything new with you guys?"

Nick shrugged. "Not much, I was thinking of going outside today, but I changed my mind." That idea struck as a good one to me. "I think I might do that," I thought out loud. "I want to stretch my muscles, maybe even catch something!" From below, Nick snickered playfully. "Yeah right, like you could catch anything. The best I've seen you do is catch a grasshopper."

"It's still something!" I meowed defiantly. "Anyway, just because you caught a mouse once doesn't mean you have to keep telling us about it." That's the one fault that Nick had. As brave and strong he was, he had a big ego, and was often "reminding" us on how good he was with his stories, like the time he drove away a fox when he was only 7 moons old.

Beside me, Boots smiled. "You two are both very good. I don't know how you can do all that, what with all the dangers outside. The racoons that can rip off all your fur, the coyotes that can eat you alive, all the mean cats out there... it gives me the creeps just thinking about it!" Boots had the nack to make everything seem worst than it is. She did have a point though, not everything is all safe and sound outside. Danger is never too far ahead. Yet, I'm sure a little stroll outside won't do much, right? I repeated this to the others. Boots had an uncertain look on her face while Nick was indifferent, nonchalant about it. "Well, I'm heading out," I meowed to the others. "See ya!" They both meowed goodbyes as I climbed up the little ledges to the upper level of the nest.

I trotted to the door outside. It was so strange, this certain door. It was as hard as all the other walls and doors in the nest, but it was completely see-through on both sides! None of us still understand this. Looking around, I see one of the younger housefolk sitting on a sofa. "Hey, Hey!" I meowed aloud. "Can I go outside please?" The female housefolk looked at me and went to open the door, uttering some sounds herself. I don't think she understood me, but we trained our housefolk well so they know when to let us out.

I step outside. The sun feels good against my fur, the grass soothing against my paws. Yet, something is not right here. I look around the yard. What is that? A dark red shape is perched on the top of the fence surrounding our yard. Wait, is it _watching _me? I look closer. Sure enough, it's a fluffy dark red tom, staring at me with intense green eyes. I've never seen this cat before. Maybe I should show him around! He might be a newbie, brought in here by some housefolk. Gathering my haunches, I jump on the fence and step closer to the red cat, who is still watching me. Surprisingly, he is the first to speak up: "Hello there." he says calmly. "Hi!" I reply rather excitedly. "Are you new here?" I ask. I get a good look at him at this point. He's a fluffy dark red tom with broad-shoulders like Nick. A scar the shape of a triangle is cut out of his left ear and his eyes are the color of the leaves on tree in Green-leaf. The red cat suddenly looks away. "Yeah, you could say that. I'm just passing by, that's all." A thought occurs to me. "Oh, so you're not a housecat? Are you a stray then?" The newbie casts me a side glance. "If you mean stray as in loner, than yes, I am."

A million thoughts and questions floods into my mind at this point. "Oh wow! Not a lot of streetcats come here. What do you mean by just passing by? Are you visiting someone?"

"I'm visiting other cats, cats like you." That made me stop.

"Why would you want to see me? I've only met you now, and I'm sure I've never heard of you before."  
The red cat started to stare at me with his piercing green eyes. He was starting to creep me out now.

"I'm on a mission, sent to gather young aspiring cats like you. I need them for... Nah, never mind, you're just going to think I'm crazy or something."

I was intrigued by this strange cat. He might be creepy, he might of started saying weird things, but something was pushing me to know more. "No, not at all," I answer. "Please continue." The red cat sighs. "Ok. Well, I need to make Clans. Group of cats who live in the wild and-"

"Woah, did you say the wild? like out there?" I interrupt, pointing my tail to the area outside the fence. The red cat looks slightly ticked off, his tail lashing back and forth.

"Do you _want_ to hear my purpose, or not?"

"No no, it's fine, continue." I say, backing up slightly.

"Fine, well these cats I have to gather will for Clans, groups of cats that live in harmony together with many positions to help each other thrive during the best and the worst times. They survive, find ood for each other and protect each other, and when they die, they join their ancestors in StarClan to watch over the new generations to come. My job is to gather cats like you to join all of this. Do you want to?"

Wow. This sounds cool. Living with other cats in the world in harmony... Protecting the ones I love... This sounds so cool! "Of course I want to join!" The red cat grew serious, even more so than before. "You realize then, that once you choose, you can't go back? You have to leave your housefolk and your friends behind, unless your friends join us, of course."

Wait, what?

"Are you sure you still want to do this?"

I stood there, my mouth gaping. All of this sounded so fascinating, but to leave my friends, my family? This was all too much too take at once. "Um, can I think about this?" I asked. The red cat hesitated for a moment before answering: "Sure, but I haven't got all day. Meet me here tonight at moonhigh. I expect your answer than. If you don't show up, I'll assume you don't want to come. Do I make myself clear?"I nodded. "Good, he answered with a half smile before leaping off the fence in an opposite direction of my yard and disappearing behind a flower bush.

I leap down from the fence into the yard. I really wanted to do this, I really do. But I would miss Nick and his stories, Boots and her company, and even my housefolk, who loved and cared for me so much... I would have to think about this more.

I go to the see-through door and meowed really loudly, hoping my housefolk would hear me. Luckily, one of them, different then the one that let me out this morning, opened the door to let me in. Needing some company, I walked towards the room where one of my housefolk stayed a lot. It was a female housefolk, with long blond fur on the top of her head. She was nice, and would scratch me behind the ears sometimes. Pushing the door to let myself in, I look around. The housefolk is sitting on her nest, looking at some thing with thin white leaves inside. I jump on the bed and meow. Her mouth stretches to be very long as she brings her long spindly front legs around me and starts scratching my ears. I purr, wanting to savor every minute of this. If I leave, I won't get this ever again. Yet I could have way more fun in the wild. What should I do? Should I stay, or should I go?

-(Fancy Line Thing)-

I pace around the room. Night has fallen, and moonhigh is fast approaching. I'm still not sure whether I should go or not, if I should accept the mysterious cat's offer. I need to tell someone of my choice, to get advice on what I should do. At once, the name comes to me: Boots. Of course, Boots! She'll give me good advice, she'll know what to say. I run down the ledge in excitement and almost make Boots' den tip over with the force of my jump. "Boots!" I yowl. "Boots, I need to talk to you!" Boots' gray and white head peaks out of her den. "Hello Patch, what's the matter? It seems you have a lot to tell me. Here, come on inside." I accept and crawl in her hole. It's cozy inside, and just the perfect size for us both. "Well," I start, "I have a really big choice to do. You know what? I'm just going to tell you the whole thing. It started this morning when I went outside..."

I start telling her what happened. She listens without saying a word, nodding once in awhile to show that she was listening. When I finish, she turns her head to the outside of the den. Not a word she says while she does this. Finally, she whispers: "What does your mind say?"

I'm confused right now. "Well, uh, I guess it's telling me to stay."

"And what does your heart say?"

Oh, I see where you're going with this. "Honestly, my heart tells me to leave, to go and join him."

"Than follow you're heart, Patch. Do what it tells you, for it is pure and always right." I purr.

"Thanks Boots, I'll miss you. Tell Nick I said bye too!" I say as I start to exit the den. Behind me, Boots purrs: "Goodbye Patch, be safe, and enjoy the journey of a lifetime."

I start running out to the see-through door. In mere seconds I'm out the nest and up on the fence. As promised, the mysterious red cat is there, waiting for me in the night. I go up to meet him, and at once I yell out: "I'm ready! I'm ready to join your Clans!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay! Patch is now ready to start his great adventure! I will start putting in some lost cats in the next chapter. It's never too late to submit your lost cats! All you have to do is either PM me your cat or submit it in the specially made forum ****_Puzzlefreak's Forum for Stories _****or something like that. If you want to do either of those, just click on my penname to go to my profile and be able to use any of those options. Have a good day/night, and keep on reading and writing! **

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: Welcome one and all! I have gotten so far TWO reviews(not much, but still something) for this story. I have also gotten a few cats which I am adding to the lot of lost cats that I currently have and that I'm putting in this chapter. Also, I'm changing the tense of the story from the present to the past. I know it's unorthodox, but I find it easier to write in the past tense than the present. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The red cat smiled when I said I would join. "Good, go." We started to leave, but I took one lat look at my housefolk's nest. "Good bye every one." And I followed the red cat.

I tried to start a conversation. "What are we going to do now? I asked.

"Well, you're not the only cat I met in this neighborhood you know," he replied. "I made other deals along the way. Come on, the night won't last forever." He started to trot faster along the fence, with me trying to catch up.

"Hey!" I said, finally catching up with him. "I never did ask your name. What is it?" My companion seemed to stiffen at this.

"Just call me E." I tilted my head. "E? As in the sound?"

"Yeah, the sound. Come on, kittypet, lets get a move on!" I realized that I must've hit a nerve when I said that. "Hey, what's a kittypet?" I asked.

"It's a cat that lives with twolegs." Once again, I was perplexed at this new term.

"What's a twoleg?"

"It's those tall pink things that stand on two legs. You know them as housefolk."

"Oh," I replied. I never thought that rogues would use different words than us. "Are there other words rogues use that us *kittypets* don't?" E kept his pace.

"Well, there's not much, twoleg and kittypet were the basic ones. Ah, here we are," he said as in indicator to our arrival. The place looked almost identical to my old lawn, but with different items and plants inside each one. E stared down from the fence into a yard that was larger than the rest, not budging at any sound. "Okay," I said, a little creeped out, "Who are we meeting here?" E didn't even budge, save for his jaws.

"Three toms and two she-cats. They are about the same age, about 18 moons, except one tom who's around 5 moons. I told them all to meet me here for their final decision." I nodded, eager to meet these new cats. What would these cats be like? What will their personality be like? All these questions and more swarmed into head as we waited. At last, a cat showed up.

"Hello?" Meowed the voice of a she-cat. The cat was sitting on the fence in the shadow of a twoleg nest so I couldn't really see her until she jumped out into the yard. "I'm here like you asked me too."

In the moonlight I could see her features quite clearly. She looked just like Nick with her fur, with the exception of a brown tail with light brown stripes running across it. She was smaller than Nick of course, and had brilliant blue eyes. Her belly, however, was big and swollen, and it obvious that she was pregnant.

"Oh!" She said as she carefully made her way down. "I didn't see you last time. What's your name?"

I straitened my posture. "My name's Patch! What's yours?" I asked, equally curious as the she-cat.

"My name's Gypsy." she said, looking down. "Are you joining E too?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. You?"

"I think I will," replied the she-cat. "I want to see what's out there, outside of all these twoleg nests. I also want my kits to experience that too." She curled her tail around her stomach as she spoke. I nodded and looked at her stomach. "When are they due?"

Gypsy looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling. "In about a moon."

Before I could reply, a soft lump plowed into me, making me trip and fall to the ground. "Hey!" I spun around to face the source of the action. Behind me, a little kit stood bouncing in the grass, exited over his win. He was a little thing, with white fur with gray splotches, and was looked to be only about 4 moons old.

"Hi!" He spoke fast and excitedly. "My name's Skittles! What's yours?" His eyes fell on Gypsy's belly. "Oh wow are you having kits? What are you going to name them? Are they she-cats or toms?" The little cat kept going and going until I put my tail over his mouth to shut him up. "Be quiet," I told him. "You'll save your breath." To my relief, the little scamp didn't have time to say anything before E yowled from the top of the fence: "So, were all here. Quiet down, and I'll explain everything."

I looked around. More cats had arrived since my encounter with Gypsy and Skittles, and E had jumped to the top of the fence to address to the is all. I watched with interest as he started his speech.

"Cats of all ages, I have gathered all of you today to share my proposal, my proposal for a better life. I have discovered through a dream a better way of living, a way to live together in harmony and peace."

At the mention of a dream some cats were starting to scowl and leave the area. Some still stayed, however, intrigued at what E was about to say.

"This state of living is by the ways of the Clans. What are the Clans, you may ask? You should say who. The Clans were groups of cats who thrived together in peace and harmony in their own Clan. They fought to protect their Clan against foxes, badgers, enemy Clans, whatever. You name it, they fought together in times of need. These fighting cats were called warriors. They were the ones who protected and fed the Clan.

"When female warriors become pregnant, they move to the nursery and become queens, mothers who look after the other kits as well as their own. They protect their kits from attacks in the camp and watch over them until they are six moons old.

"What happens at six moons? Let me tell you." continued the dark red tom. "At six moons, all kits become apprentices, who are cats in training to become a warrior or medicine cat, who I will tell you about after. Once their mentors are satisfied with their training, they become warriors or the new medicine cat, ready to help the Clan to their fullest, striving to protect their Clanmates.

"Yet, not even fighting can protect them from disease. Instead of dying, what did they have? A specially trained medicine cat, a cat trained with the knowledge of herbs to heal just about anything. Those cats were not just in charge of healing, however. They had another purpose, one that is essential to the Clans survival: They were in charge of communicating with StarClan, the dead ancestors of the Clans who with their knowledge and guidance, help guide the Clans to a peace and good fortune."

I could see now that many cats were leaving with scowls, growling about this E's nonsense about dead cats. Some had stayed, though, including Gypsy.

"Every Clan has a leader to lead them through thick and thin. They are the first to go into battle and the last to eat or heal, always putting their Clan before themselves. At the beginning of their leadership, they go to a sacred place with the medicine cat to communicate with StarClan and receive nine lives to help them lead their Clan. Afterwards, they gain the name "star" after their name as a sign of their rank.

"Helping the leader through with all of this is the deputy. The deputy is his confidant, his second mate. When the leader dies or retires, the deputy is ready to take his place and become leader him or herself. They are the ones in charge of sending border patrols to patrol the Clan territory, and hunting patrols to hunt for food for the Clan."

"After all that, they get the break they need. Members of the Clan who are old enough or want peace can choose to retire and live the rest of their lives in leave in the Clan as an elder, relaxing away yet ready to defend the Clan if they must.

"Rules were made to keep these cats in line; they called it the Warrior Code. The Warrior Code was the code all cats lived by to ensure peace throughout the land. It was essential for their survival and to keep the peace. Now, after hearing my purpose, you can choose whether you want to join this lifestyle. I am not forcing you to join, this is a personal choice. But if you do, I guaranty your choice will not disappoint you."

His speech done, he looked around for any contenders. Me, having already chosen this wonderful sounding lifestyle, went up to the foot of the fence. "I'm coming with him. Anybody else coming?"

I looked around. Not many cats had stayed around for the whole speech. To my relief, Gypsy and Skittles had stayed. With disappointment I watched as a dark gray tom left the area, followed by a white and orange she-cat. I watched happily as Gypsy came towards me, followed by Skittles. "I don't know about you, but I like the idea of these Clans. I love all the protection they'll offer to my kits, so I accept your offer."

Skittles meowed quickly afterwards: "Yeah, this sounds so cool! I want a be a warrior and fight badgers and eagles and bears and everything!"

E nodded and looked at the other undecided ones. A couple of cats, a she-cat and a tom, stepped fowards with us. "My name is Jesse," announced the she-cat, a black and white furred one, "and this is Ollie." She said while pointing at the white and dark brown tom with her tail. "He and I both think that this is a good idea, so we'll join." Ollie nodded to state he agreed.

To my dismay, more and more cats left, until only two were left undecided. After a while, one of them stepped back and left while the other, a calico she-cat, stepped forwards towards us. "My name's Dapplefrost, and I want to join your Clan thing. I think I'll enjoy this very much!"

E jumped down from the fence, landing right in front of the group. He sniffed around us, inspecting us until a nod told is he was ready. "One more thing though. Skittles here is a bit too young to be unsupervised. Does anybody want to take watch him and take care of him until he's six moons old?"

Gypsy raised her tail in the air. "I'll do it. I've already have kits on the way, so this can be good practice." E nodded, showing his approval, and jumped over the fence to the woods beyond. From the other side, I could clearly hear his voice: "Come on everyone, were waisting time! If we want to recruit more cats and find our new homes, we need to move as fast as we can, let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I hoped you like this chapter! If you want you want to submit your own lost cat, just go to Puzzlefreak14's Forum for Stories to submit your lost cats so I can use them in this story! Don't forget to read and review, and keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	4. New Members

Lost Hearts Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there folks, I'm finally updating Lost Hearts! I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, I don't own Warriors or Skittles(the candy).**

* * *

We jumped past the fence and into the dark forest, following E. Behind me, I heard Skittles whimper at the sight. Gypsy comforted him. "It's okay, Skittles, there's nothing to be afraid of. The other cats here will protect us."

Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. I don't know about the others, but I have never so much as scratched another living thing before. If a fox or some other cats came and attacked us, I'd probably be hiding with Skittles in a bush, but I couldn't tell him that. Instead, I shouted back: "Nothing will be able to get us!" It seemed to hurt, because I didn't hear anything from him afterwards.

Many minutes went by, but in the spooky forest it felt like hours. It all looked that same, making me doubt if E knew where he was going. I leaned over to him as he was trotting next to me. "Are you sure you know where we're going? It feels like we're going in circles."

He kept gazing ahead, not looking at me for an instant. "I know exactly where we're going. There a little area up ahead where some rogues live. They might want to join." I nodded. Sounds good.

Our trek continued for quite some time before it was interrupted. E stopped in his tracks, making us halt in confusion. "Patch, Jesse, come with me," he ordered. "The rest of you, stay here. We'll bring back some food on the way." Jesse stepped up, but I stayed back. "Wait, why is it just me and Jesse going and not the rest too?"

E sighed impatiently, and spoke with tension in his voice. "We're going to go see some rogues. They might be hostile to some strange cats in their territory, so I want a small yet effective party to come with me in case something goes wrong. Got it?"

Why is he so snappy? And how am I "effective"? I've done nothing to prove that.

"Fine." I meowed. He nodded and disappeared in the undergrowth he was standing in before. I looked at Jesse. She shrugged, than bounded away to join E. I shrugged myself and ran to follow her trail.

When we caught up to E, he was crouched down behind a bush. In front of it was a clearing with a fallen tree stretched across it, moss and mushrooms slowly invading the corpse. However, grooves were slashed into the old tree, signs of the ones who called the item their home. I sat down beside him.

"So, wha-" I started to say, but was cut off as a dark red tail stuffed itself up against my muzzle. I looked at E, slightly peeved off, until I heard him whisper as quietly as the wind: "Be quiet, we don't want to alert them too much."

I nodded, but my words had already been heard. A black head poked out of the log, her eyes scanning the forest for the source. The cat came out of the log to look around, and I could see that it was a black she-cat. For a heart wrenching moment she stared strait at us with her piercing yellow eyes. It felt like forever and a day before she stopped her search and turned around to head back in the log. Before she was inside, E made his move.

The red tom got up and slowly walked to the log. I was unsure what to do and stayed where I was. Jesse did the same thing. The she-cat turned around quickly, hearing the noise of and intruder. In an instant, her features relaxed and her claws retracted as she recognized our friend.

"Hello there E, long time no see. How's things with you?" E sat down and curled his tail around his paws calmly.

"Everything is fine with me, just a few..._discoveries _here and there, if you will. How's Silver, is he doing well?"

"Silver's doing just fine, thank you." she replied. At those words a tom came out of the log, his white and silver fur shining in the feeble moonlight. I guessed that was his namesake. To my horror, he quickly snapped his head to were me and Jesse we're hiding. "Who're those friends of yours," he said in a chilly voice. "If you can call kittypets friends."

That horrible name again! I stepped out of the shadows and into their gaze, followed closely by Jesse.

"We are not kittypets anymore!" I exclaimed angrily. "We're wild cats like you. Come on, tell him E." E sighed for the second time during our trip to the forest..

"Yes they're with me, for an important yet stupid sounding idea. I was hoping you would listen and come as well."

The black she-cat looked doubtful. "Well, if they're with you, than I guess they're okay. For now. And sure, I'll listen." From a little far off, Silver hissed: "I hope you don't waste my time!" I rolled my eyes as E began his story, trying not to show Silver the little fear I had of him.

In no time E was done, and looked at his friends, waiting for their answers. The she-cat looked back at his friend, who was washing his paw in indifference. She padded to him and walked away to the back of the log. They probably wanted to talk in private.

For a while they stood behind, with E waiting patiently. Personally, I thought it was awkward, waiting there for them. At last, they came out and padded towards us. The black cat stepped up to E. "Alright. we'll go. I'm interested in this idea of yours, even Silver is too." he pointed to the tom with his tail. Without warming, he headed inside and brought back two mice and a squirrel.

"This was going to be ours," he stated after he dropped it. "But I guess we can share them with your friends until they learned how to hunt."

Hunt? I'm going to _hunt?_ Oh no, I feel bad for whoever's going to teach me. They'll think I'm impossible.

E nodded, grabbed the squirrel, and left in the direction of the others. Silver picked up a mice while Jesse gingerly picked up the other, and bounded away after him, leaving me to walk with the black she-cat. She nudged me as we started walking to the area where we left the others. "By the way, my name's Midnight." I purred. "Nice to meet you, Midnight!"

* * *

I stared at the lump in front of me with disgust. I turned it over, and a little eye looked back at me blankly. Why do I have to eat _this?_

I looked up at the "camp" I was in. While we were gone with the others to recruit Silver and Midnight, the other began making a camp with nests so we could sleep in comfort until we decided to go. E, Silver and Midnight went hunting a little while later and brought back some more food which they added to the two mice and the squirrel that we brought back from before. Which lead to that moment, where I was sitting with my share of food in the camp: A mouse and a chaffinch.

When I agreed to this, there was some things I didn't think about. This was one of those things. It all looked so gross, and yet, it looked so good at the same time, which I hated. I hated that I somehow thought it was appetizing. I looked at the others former housecats like me (Or kittypets for all you wild cats out there). Gypsy, Skittles and Jesse had already tried the stuff, and seemed fine to me, no dying or complaining. Dapplefrost, Ollie and I were the only ones who hadn't tried the prey and were apprehensive about it.

Ollie looked at his share, a few voles, then at Jesse, and back to his share again, not sure what to say or do. After a while, he bent down and started to eat, no problems or nothing. Dapplefrost looked at him and shrugged. It seemed like Ollie trying it had pushed her to do so as well, and she started to eat her mouse. Eew.

I sighed. Looks like it's just me now. I looked back at my mice and the bird, it's wings streamed out. Well, it's now or never, and they did look good, to a certain degree.

I won't go into details, but let me just say that whatever garbage you housecats eat, this prey stuff is ten times better. That's all I'm saying.

After finishing my share, I decided to go to sleep. I didn't care that morning was soon, I was dead tired, and for good reason. All this running around drained all my energy, and the food just made me even more tired and ready for a nap. I walked over to my nest and curled up inside, eagerly awaiting for sleep to come.

* * *

**A/N****: Well, that's the end of this chapter! And like I have said before, it is NEVER TOO LATE TO SEND IN YOUR LOTS CATS. So, what are you waiting for? Just go to the forum **_Puzzlefreak14's Forum for Stories_** so you can enter your cat. DO NOT ENTER IT VIA THE REVIEWS. If you want to review, by all means do so, just don't submit your cats there. Thank you. Have a good day/night, and keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**


End file.
